


Hold My Hand

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: YOU hold MY hand.





	Hold My Hand

Bambam loves proving that his relationship with his daughter is better than any of the other members' relationship with their kids. They usually have a game where they settle who is the best in being a dad, and Bambam never fails to win in styling his kid.

This year though, on the yearly GOT7 Family reunion, the game is to go through a haunted house with their kids. The fathers should be able to calm their child and assure that the ghosts inside won't take them. If the children cry during or after the game, that's enough punishment for the father. He needs to calm the child, along with the others who will cry along out of pity.

Bambam's daughter is a scaredy-cat like him. Bambam plans to carry her and use his long legs to get out of the haunted house quickly, but the hyungs are quick to interfere. Since all kids can walk now, they will have to go in side by side their fathers and come out that way too. It's not like it will be really scary inside anyway, with the mothers acting like ghosts.

"Hey," Bambam crouches to meet his daughter's eye. "We have to stay calm as we walk. Hold my hand so you won't be afraid."

"No, Daddy," the five-year-old shakes her head. "You hold my hand."

"Huh? Isn't that the same?"

The girl takes Bambam's hand and puts it over hers. "No. If I'm the one holding your hand, I might let go when I get scared. But you won't let go of me ever, right? So _you_ should hold _my_ hand."

Bambam's eyes widen. The others thought his child will grow up as crazy as him, but good thing she managed to inherit his thoughtfulness.

"Okay," Bambam nods and holds her hand tight. "Daddy will be here. Don't worry about winning anymore, baby. Let's just have fun."


End file.
